


Reunited

by wibblywobblymess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, based upon imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based upon this imagine: http://imaginesteenwolf.tumblr.com/post/104824058437 )</p>
<p>Imagine meeting Parrish when he is 18, and he leaves to go to war and sends you letters. After he gets home, you lose contact until you reunite randomly in Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

You were just starting college when you met Jordan. He had been tucked away in the corner of the library, doing some research on one of the computers, when you took one of the tables nearby. Normally, you didn’t chit-chat with people around you in the library – you spread out your books,your notes, and you did your work, silently. It was the best way for you tothink. But you had been staring at your math book for what felt like forever,and it was not making any sense to you. You always had the option of going to office hours, but you just wanted to get this _one_ assignment done on your own. Reluctantly, you turned towards the (cute) boy with the green eyes, and said, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to bother you…but do you know _anything_ about Statistics?”

He had looked so startled at your question that you apologized again and told him never mind, but he shut down his work, and joined you at the table, offering up what he could on the subject, even if he wasn’t going to college. ( _“I joined the Army, actually”, he told you, which had surprised you just about as much as you had initially surprised him.)_ You had taken to Jordan, though. He was being shipped out before too long, and even though it sucked, not having him around to talk to – because that became a thing, random late night talks and cups of coffee when you needed to study or didn’t have class, and he couldn’t sleep – the thing that made it easier was the letters.

About a month after he had shipped out, the first letter arrived. It wasn’t much ( _It’s hot over here. And there’s more sand than I ever want to see again. I hope you’re doing well in your classes – though, I hope it’s not too selfish to say I hope you haven’t found a new 3-AM Coffee Buddy._ ), but it made you smile, eased the ache at him being gone. The two of you wrote back and forth as often as you could, about different things – he did what he could to avoid writing about the war, about what he was doing, what was happening over there, but in its place, he told you jokes, and made little doodles in the corners of the pages. A couple times, he even made up a story for you, doodling little pictures to go along with it. But every single letter he ended the same way: _Keep smiling. I’ll talk to you soon. ~Parrish {Remember: Don’t watch the news. Please.}_. It was his way of making sure you didn’t get worked up if a letter took a little longer to reach you.

After about a year, the letters started to dwindle, and after two years, the letters stopped completely. You were sad, of course. His letters had kept a smile on your face the whole time he had been away, and now they were gone. Though, you had saved every single one, tucked neatly away in a decorative box that you bought after the fifth letter. Every so often, you looked up his name, just to make sure he wasn’t announced KIA, or MIA – you had promised you wouldn’t _watch_ the news, but you never said anything about Googling him.

School went on. _Life_ went on. You graduated from school with a Bachelor’s Degree and a Teaching license, and immediately began looking for jobs. At first, you hadn’t wanted to move away – that tiny thought of Jordan coming back, looking for you, kept you in place for a while – but after six months, you decided, if it were meant to be, he’d find you. Right? As soon as you began to look elsewhere for a job, you found one, out on the coast.

Excited (and admittedly incredibly nervous), you packed up your entire life, and headed off to your new job.

Three days. You made it three days before you came home to all your lights on, and the front window broken. You never had to call the cops once, not for anything, in your entire life.

You had been at your new home three days and someone had taken it upon themselves to break in. You were very reluctant to call, but coming home to _this_ was such an invasion, you knew you had no choice. Thankfully, the car pulled up outside not too long after you called, and you climbed out of your car, refusing to go into the house alone. The fear had begun to melt at the sight of the squad car, and the smiling Deputy as he reached you on the sidewalk, eyes cast towards the house.

“ _Have you been inside?_ ”

“ _No…I didn’t really want to stumble into whoever broke in.”_

_“Good idea_.” You stared him, at that smile, those green eyes, before your eyes flicked down to the badge on his chest. “… _what_?”

“ _Jordan?”_ He stared at you for less than a second before his face softened, and he smiled a little more.

“ _Y/N. Wow.”_

               You two hadn’t seen each other in years, but he was so handsome, and still so charming, as he led you into the house, made sure no one was there, and helped you check the place over for anything missing. Thankfully, nothing was – you must have interrupted them when you came home – and your attention shifted back to each other. He started to apologize, for the letters suddenly stopping, but you stopped him, and removed that box you had purchased so long ago, handing it to him.

“ _You kept these?”_ He sounded so surprised that you started to frown, afraid they had meant more to you than they did to him, but he shook his head, blushing. _“I kept mine too._ ”

_“I made sure you…that…nothing had happened to you…after the letters stopped. I figured you came home and started your life, and…and I was okay with that. I just wanted you to be okay. So, it’s alright, that the letters stopped.”_ You had told yourself that in an attempt to convince yourself that you were okay with no contact, but now, standing two feet from him for the first time in years, you realized you really meant it. Him having a life away from the war was all you ever really wanted for him. He smiled at you, putting the lid back on the box as he handed it back to you, before wrapping his arms around you. The hug was easy, like no time had passed. It felt good. It felt like home.

It felt…like everything was finally back where it belonged.


End file.
